


With Love's Light Wings

by 4ureyesonly28, reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poetry, Romeo and Juliet AU, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, / In fair London town, where we lay our scene...— Or something like that, anyway.On either side of the River Thames live Louis Montague and Harry Capulet, their noble packs entangled in a feud so old, nobody even remembers what caused it. As fate will have it, against all odds, they fall in love. Harder than the bricks that make up their families’ estates and faster than a Duesenberg car.AKAThe 1920s ABO Romeo & Juliet AU that we desperately wanted to write.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecycledStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycledStardust/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYNDA!!
> 
> We hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it for you. Sending tons of love on your birthday! (Is this the Beta Appreciation Day you were hoping for?)
> 
> Roni & Evi xx
> 
> NB: Title from Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Tabby](https://fallinglikethis.tumblr.com/) for looking over it for us. You really helped us out when we realised that we would need somebody to look over a fic that we secretly wrote for our beta.

_ Two households, both alike in dignity,  _

_ In fair London town, where we lay our scene, _

_ From age-old feud break to new unity, _

_ Where new secrets strive to remain unseen. _

_ From forth the fatal loins of these two packs _

_ A pair of star-cross’d lovers come to life; _

_ Whole misadventured piteous overthrows _

_ Do with their love bury their parents’ strife. _

_ The fearful passage of their doom-mark’d love, _

_ And the continuance of their parents’ rage, _

_ Which, but their children’s solve, nought could remove, _

_ Is now the time to read page after page; _

_ The which if you with patient eyes attend, _

_ What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. _


	2. ACT I

“You’ve quite outdone yourself, mate,” Zayn stepped in and grinned at Louis from across the room, looking him up and down appreciatively. Louis was caught up checking the fit of his golden-yellow tux around his waist and turning to see how the ochre trousers it came with hugged his arse. He took the time to wink back at his second in command through the mirror. Zayn himself was dressed in an exquisite new tuxedo jacket, too. Red jacquard to bring out his amber eyes and compliment his dark hair, and maroon trousers to go with it. 

“We best get going soon,” Louis announced, turning and walking to his dresser. Zayn made sure the door was closed and stepped over to him. 

“I’ve had these shipped in from Venice,” Louis smiled as he pulled one wooden box towards himself and pushed the other to Zayn. They opened them at the same time, each letting out a soft sigh as they looked at what was inside the boxes. Louis had looked at both of them when they’d arrived earlier in the week, but he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the masks. His own was the same shade of canary yellow as his jacket, shimmering satin in the low light of the evening. They went to smooth their fingers over the feather trims of the masks. 

“Yours has got ostrich feathers!” Zayn reached over and ran the tips of his fingers along the fluffy bits of Louis’ mask. “They’re so soft.” 

“I told them to make yours with cock feathers,” Louis snorted. “‘Cos you’re a dick.” 

“Fuck off,” Zayn retorted, lifting the mask out of its case for the first time and holding it over his face. The red satin shimmered, the gemstone inlays glittered in rainbow colours and the feather trim blended into his black hair, gleaming with a slight tint of green. The mask covered most of his face, only leaving his jaw and lips free. “You reckon anybody will recognize us?” 

“Not if we’re careful.” 

“Good,” he pursed his lips, still holding the mask by its satin ribbons. “Can you tie it for me?” 

Louis just nodded, excitement bubbling up in his stomach now that they were actually about to leave. He lifted his own mask out of its case and brought it up to his face, feeling the wispy ostrich feathers tickling the side of his face and seeing spots of light reflecting on the wall in front of him. The big tear-shaped topaz on his forehead was cut to reflect any light that hit it in every direction. Zayn tied the ribbons behind his head and they took one last look in the mirror before heading to the southside of the river. 

——— ♛ ———

Louis would never admit it, and Zayn would never point it out if he could smell it, but he felt anxious as they crossed the bridge and entered Capulet territory. They hadn’t told anybody in the pack they were going to the masquerade ball...Why would they have? Louis was the pack Alpha – well, he was by title anyway. He could do whatever he wanted and Zayn was supposed to protect him wherever he went. 

Nobody had accounted for the fact that they were both the only heirs to their respective positions in the Montague pack, so when the time came for the next generation to take over – which was far too soon if you asked Louis – and they were both omegas...Their ancestry was deemed enough to let them fulfill their purpose. As long as they kept it a secret. Which was bullshit anyway, Louis thought. He was very capable. Why would a knothead alpha make a better pack leader than him? He wouldn’t. And Louis knew that, he was determined to prove it one day.

They’d had to sneak out of their manor and go on foot as not to arouse any suspicions with the guard or their chauffeur, and thankfully they managed to blend into the crowd fairly quickly. The Capulets had invited every aristocratic pack in town, except for the Montagues of course. But Louis wouldn’t let that stop him. How dare they throw the ball of the year and not invite him? That’s not to say that he would invite them if he were to host a hypothetical ball, but they were traitorous and not to be trusted! 

All they had to do was walk over the footbridge across the Thames and they were in front of the Capulet estate. It was almost ridiculous how close by they were for the fact that they’d been sworn enemies for centuries. Just over a stones’ throw – Louis had tried it, had tried to hit that bigheaded prick Liam in the head a few times when he saw him fencing on the riverbanks with his incapable brother, but his stones never made it across the river, always pummeling into the rousing waters before they could make contact with either of the bastards’ heads. 

Zayn stopped a few hundred yards away from the entrance, pretending to look for his cigarette box in his jacket pockets. Louis looked around, seeing countless couples and groups from every more or less respectable family in London make their way to the staff member at the door, who was checking names off a list before letting them in. Louis had expected something like this. 

“You fancy a walk along the river before we go in, mate?” he asked, inclining his head to the left. 

“Sure,” Zayn shrugged, hooking his arm under Louis’ and leading them down a few steps. The estate was surrounded by expansive gardens with high hedges and Louis cursed himself for not trying to see where the staff entrance was from his roof before they got here. “If we find a space to get through this explosion of horticulture, we’re basically in,” Zayn whispered when they were away from the busy street. 

“Mhm,” Louis hummed. “I think the staff entrance to the house is our best bet. We should say that we went out for a smoke break and got lost. I’m sure they’ll direct us right back to the festivities…” 

“But we need an in to the garden first,” Zayn nodded. They walked along the outskirts of the garden quietly, looking for gaps in the shrubbery or an abandoned back gate while listening intently to hear if anybody was outside. Louis was about ready to give up when they turned to the riverside for the second time, but Zayn pulled him a couple steps back. There was a tiny gap in the hedges, just barely there and diagonal, so Louis hadn’t even noticed it among the greenery when they’d walked by the first time. 

“Jackpot,” he murmured. They stayed still for a long time, until they were sure that nobody was on the other side of the hedge, before carefully making their way through, coming out underneath a balcony with ivy overflowing in every direction from a flower box. There was a light coming from up above, probably a lantern making the thick leaves drooping towards the ground glow. 

“Hello?” a soft voice asked. 

Zayn pulled Louis away from the light on instinct, they held their breath as they heard steps above their heads, going back inside. They waited again, not wanting to risk anything, before walking towards the back of the house, where they’d heard voices before. Louis reached into his pocket and lit a cigarette for them both, hoping they looked like casual attendees of the ball who’d gotten lost on their sunset stroll. As soon as one of the Capulet employees spotted them, they graciously led them ‘back’ to the party. 

Louis grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter. “To the Capulets,” he said, beaming at his Second in Command. They clinked their glasses and downed them in one go, celebrating the high of having made it in. 

——— ♛ ———

Louis was almost surprised that he could enjoy himself at a ball that the Capulets had organized. He had assumed they probably lived in prohibition with how uptight they always seemed, but there were plenty of spirits to wet his throat and he was reluctant to admit he was having a great time. Even the music was far better than expected! Where he’d anticipated menuettes and the occasional waltz, the band was playing swing and jazz. And he didn’t even have to use scent blockers to cover the fact that he was an omega! Nobody was likely to recognize him in his new clothes and with most of his face covered. 

Zayn pulled him off the dance floor after what seemed like a lifetime of spinning and stepping. They sat down at an empty table on the side of the room. 

“It’s about time we try to cause some mischief, don’t you think?” Louis whispered, carefully dabbing a handkerchief under his mask and letting his eyes roam the room. They slid over high ceilings and polished marble and came to a halt when he spotted somebody slipping in through an inconspicuous side door. 

The first thought he had when looking at the young man that came in was that everything about him was a contradiction. His shoulders were broad, but clad in soft, pink velvet. His legs were long and sinewy in his black trousers, but he stumbled into the room like a young foal just learning to walk. Louis nodded Zayn in the direction of the door just before it closed, but Zayn’s eyes were caught on something else. 

“That lad,” he said through a forced smile. “He’s coming right at us.”

Louis' eyes flitted from the closed door to the man stomping towards them. He was about the same height as Zayn, but stronger – a bit more muscular and broader. His hand was resting on the pommel of his rapier as he weaved himself through the room towards Louis and Zayn, who both got up at the same time. 

“Fight or flight?” Zayn asked, eyes fixed on the man in the night blue tuxedo. He positioned himself so he was standing half a step in front of his Alpha.

“Hide,” Louis answered, moving to stand behind a marble pillar when the man disappeared behind a large figure. Louis thought they may have been covered by Friar James...He’d find out soon enough. Hopefully he would live to confess come Sunday. “Let’s assess the situation. Do we know who it could be?” 

Zayn snorted unattractively. “Do we know who anyone here is?” 

“Well, we can guess some of them,” Louis pointed out. “Maybe he was playing the same game?” 

“It must be a Capulet then, if he’s storming towards us like that...” 

Louis carefully leaned out from behind the pillar, half expecting to come face-to-face, or mask-to-mask, with their mystery attacker. What he saw instead was the man in the pink jacket grabbing their pursuer on the shoulder and turning him around to speak to him. 

“He’s stopped him,” Louis whispered with a smile as he turned back to Zayn and leaned against the cool marble. 

“Who?”

“The guy who came in the door I wanted to check out,” Louis grinned. “Baby pink jacket with a gold trim.” 

Zayn leaned out from their hiding place. “Checking out the door, huh?” Zayn mocked. “The lad looks scary for the fact that he’s got a pink mask on his face...And is that lipstick?” 

“Is it?” Louis asked excitedly, pushing Zayn out of the way in time to see their attacker walk off busily and the man in pink lean his head back with a big sigh. His lips really were exceptional. Louis wasn’t sure if lipstick came in such a perfect shade of cerise. 

“What’s the plan, big boss? Once you’re finished staring at the bloke in pink.” Zayn’s eye-roll was practically audible. 

“I’m not staring,” Louis hissed, continuing to stare. 

“Oh, come off it! He’s just your type.” 

“Is not.” 

“Is so,” Zayn laughed. “Just tell me if you want me to check something out as well and I’ll leave you to it.”

“Alright,” Louis sighed, turning back to his best mate. “I want you to keep an eye on the lad with the sword, yeah? Find him and talk to him if you think it’s safe. Try to find out why he was so pissed at us. My guess is he’s a Capulet, but we don’t know that for sure.” 

“On it,” Zayn smiled. “Just out of curiosity...What are you going to do?” If that sentence was followed by a suggestive eyebrow-raise, Louis ignored it completely. 

“Ever-curious, you are,” Louis pressed his lips together to hide a grin. “I’m about to see if that door can lead me anywhere where I can...Turn Liam’s stamp collection upside down, maybe hide some socks, arrange his sheets in the shape of a dick on his bed.” 

“Perfect,” Zayn chuckled, raising his hand so they could clasp their hands together. 

“Try to get out by one o’clock,” Louis reminded Zayn, pulling his hand away and lifting his pinky. “And promise you won’t wait for me, if I don’t show up.” 

“I swear to God, if you’re not home by tomorrow morning, I will alert the guard.” Zayn hooked his pinky in with Louis’ and they leaned in for a moment, resting their heads in each other’s necks to scent one another. Zayn’s earthy cinnamon and ginger scent calmed Louis’ nerves like a spoon of valerian. They stayed like that for a few seconds and then they were off. 


	3. ACT II

Harry was hiding. Of course, if he was asked, there’s no way he would actually admit it, but he was definitely hiding. His father had thrown him a birthday party to celebrate his coming-of-age and his introduction onto the council of their pack, but it was the exact opposite of what Harry had actually wanted. For an Alpha, he was incredibly reserved and quiet, almost shy, and huge masquerade balls were the furthest thing from a good time that he could ever imagine.

He sighed as he gazed out over the River Thames, his elbows resting on the balustrade of his balcony, and the cityscape spread before him. Behind him, in his room properly, hung his outfit for the evening - a custom Italian-made pink velvet jacket, with accompanying black trousers and white silk shirt, and a matching mask - one that he needed to put on sooner rather than later if he didn’t want his father coming up to fetch him, or worse, sending Liam up to guilt him into going down.

Just as he turned to do exactly that, he heard a rustling in the bushes below. With a frown, he turned back and peered down into the dark garden.

“Hello?” he called carefully, before cocking his head slightly to listen.

Hearing nothing more, Harry sighed and turned again, his eyes widening as he caught the faint scent of something - something intriguing and delectable. But just as quickly, it was gone again. Harry huffed softly and ducked through the curtain, shrugging out of his bathrobe and getting dressed, taking his time.

Within a few minutes, his mask firmly in place, Harry jogged slowly downstairs, finding Liam waiting for him at the bottom.

“There you are,” his brother greeted him. “Father’s been getting antsy over your lack of appearance.”

“Father gets antsy over everything,” Harry sighed. “I’m here now.”

“We’d better head in before he comes to fetch us,” Liam chuckled, slipping his arm around Harry’s shoulders and squeezing gently.

“You go on, I need to go check something quickly,” Harry lied, needing a little more time to get his head together before he faced the noisy crowd behind the door.

“If you’re not in there in five minutes, I’m coming back,” Liam warned, hugging him quickly. “It’s your birthday after all. You should be celebrating.”

Harry rolled his eyes and gently pushed Liam away.

“I’m celebrating, I’m celebrating,” he insisted. “Get on with you, already.”

He watched as Liam disappeared through a door, before he shifted his mask up and rubbed at his face, taking a deep breath as he gathered himself. Deciding that the main entryway would grant him far more attention than he actually wanted, Harry chose to slip through one of the servant access doors. Making his way along the hidden corridor, he apologised to the handful of maids and footmen he came across, before he pushed open one of the doors further into the main ballroom and entered as discreetly as he could. Of course, just at that moment he had to catch his toe on the slight runner over the door frame, causing him to stumble and grab hold of the sideboard positioned alongside the door. Cursing softly, he glanced around quickly, checking that no one had seen his less-than-graceful entrance.

He raised an eyebrow when he spotted two figures - one in bright yellow, the other red jacquard - looking his way until their attention was distracted by Liam, who was striding towards them. Harry sighed inwardly, knowing that was his brother’s self-righteous “I’m about to spoil someone’s fun” posture, and promptly decided to interrupt him, crossing the floor between the dancing figures and gently grabbing Liam’s shoulder.

“What?” Liam snapped, his stance immediately softening when he recognised Harry. “Oh, sorry, Haz. What is it?”

“What are you doing?” Harry asked carefully.

“Oh, there’s a couple of gatecrashers,” Liam explained. “I’m just going to turf them out.”

“Leave them be.”

“What? You can’t be serious, Harry,” Liam protested. “They shouldn’t be here!”

“It’s my party, Li,” Harry said softly. “It really doesn’t bother me. And they’re not causing any trouble.” He raised an eyebrow slightly. “Also, in case you hadn’t noticed, it’s a masquerade ball, so I’m not entirely sure how you can be so certain that they’re not invitees…”

“They smell funky,” Liam huffed.

“Funky,” Harry said in disbelief. “That’s what you’re going with. They smell funky.” He shook his head, “Li, Great-Aunt Gwen stinks to high heaven of mothballs on the best of days. I’m fairly certain that we can’t judge what people in London do with their time.”

“I’m just worried that they’re Montagues,” Liam persisted.

“Montagues?” Harry barked out a laugh. “Like they’d risk turning up here, Li. Masks or not.”

“I think you’re being too dismissive,” Liam grumbled. “I’m gonna go check with Niall. Make sure the grounds haven’t been breached.”

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed off through the crowd, leaving Harry to drop his head back with a heavy sigh, looking at the ceiling for the strength to handle his pain in the ass brother. With a shake of his head, he looked around the room, trying to pick out someone he knew to go talk to. He tilted his head to one side as he watched the figure in canary yellow disappear through the same door as Harry himself had used to enter the room. Huffing softly as he realised that he may have to concede to Liam that the partygoers were gatecrashers, Harry quickly followed, just managing to avoid his approaching father.

He followed the bright yellow jacket along the corridor, nearly losing him a handful of times, but being guided in the right direction by whichever servant was nearest. As he half-chased through the winding passages, up and down flights of stairs, Harry absently noted that he’d never realised quite how much of the house was given over to staff access. Eventually, another door was opened and the person in the eye-catching jacket slipped through it, with Harry not far behind.

“Excuse me,” he called, a little breathless. “Hey!”

Either he wasn’t heard, which wasn’t possible with how close he was, or the person ignored him completely as he continued on his way, eventually pushing open the door to Liam’s room. Harry groaned internally, knowing that his brother kept his room just so, and would immediately know if anything was out of place or had been touched at all. Deciding to just observe and not interfere, Harry propped his shoulder against the doorframe and folded his arms across his chest, watching as the gatecrasher - because Harry was fairly certain that Liam had been right, and this was not an invited guest - fluttered around the room, rearranging the bedsheets and decorative cushions on the bed ( _ was that a penis shape? _ ), before removing all of the items in the top drawer of the large chest and placing them side by side in a ring around the bed.

Once that was done, the mischief-maker slipped into the en suite and covered the mirror with shaving foam, drawing a smiley face with X’s for eyes with his fingers, and then wiping his hand on the towels, leaving a thick mess behind. As he turned to leave, Harry ducked backwards out of the room, hiding behind one of the suits of armour that lined the corridor in the hope he wasn’t actually seen by the intruder.

Harry chuckled lowly as he was passed, the trespasser in yellow half-skipping down the corridor, whistling a soft tune as they made their way towards Harry’s own suite of rooms. With a low hum, Harry suddenly recognised the strong omega scent as the one he’d smelled when he’d been on his balcony before, and followed quickly, hoping to introduce himself (and also not wanting his rooms to suffer the same fate as Liam’s, if he was being completely honest).

Reaching his room, he stopped in the doorway in confusion, not finding anyone inside the quarters at all. He tilted his head slightly, listening intently for a moment, before lifting his head and scenting the air lightly. With a small smile, he crossed to the balcony and rested his elbows on the balustrade to peer over the side, watching as the omega climbed down the trellis.

Once he’d reached the bottom, Harry cleared his throat loudly and deliberately, raising his eyebrows as the omega looked up in shock.

“Hello,” Harry greeted them quietly.

“Alright?” came the response, in a far higher and raspier voice than Harry had been expecting.

“I’m well, thank you for asking,” Harry nodded. “Just a quick question though.”

“Quick? With that voice? I highly doubt it,” the omega tilted their head challengingly.

“Ha ha, I haven’t heard that before,” Harry replied drolly. “But the question: what are you doing climbing down the trellis in the Alpha Heir’s room?”

“This is the Heir’s room?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Ah, shit,” the omega sighed. “If I’d known that, I’d have pissed on the bed or summat.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

“Pissed on the bed?” he asked in disbelief. “Why? Are you a Montague or something?”

“What if I am?” the omega asked defiantly.

“No Montague was invited tonight,” Harry said carefully. “I’m fairly certain none of the Capulets would be happy that one was scampering around their party, let alone their living quarters.”

The omega sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Look, why don’t you come down here, if you’re gonna insist on holding a whole bloody conversation,” he asked. “I’m getting a fucking crick in me neck, keep looking up there.”

“You want me to climb down there with you?”

“Yeah, why? You too chicken?”

Harry felt his hackles rise a little at the challenging tone.

“Of course not,” he retorted. “But why don’t you come back up here? There’s a beautiful view of the river from here.”

“Yeah, I think you’re chicken,” the omega said with a nod.

“I can get us drinks,” Harry blurted out. “And some food. I just need to call for a servant.”

“And now bribery?” The nod became a shake. “Shocking and disgraceful, I tell you. Whatever would the Alpha Heir say?”

“Probably ask why I haven’t just dragged the omega back up here, if that’s what I want,” Harry huffed.

“Oh, so you’re one of  _ those _ knotheads, are you?”

“No! No, not at all!” Harry quickly protested, realising just how sexist his comment had been. “Fuck, no. I just meant -- I didn’t mean that.”

“Well, fuck it,” the omega sighed and moved his head in a way that made it obvious that he was rolling his eyes. “As you appear to be in no rush to come down here, I suppose I’d best come back up. But if I get caught by the Alpha Heir, I’m totally blaming you for this entire endeavour.”

Harry didn’t comment, instead choosing to wait alongside the balustrade for the omega to climb up, and then helped him over to stand, nearly dropping him in the process.

“Oops,” Harry said, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Hi,” the omega replied, deep blue eyes peering up at him through a beautifully intricate yellow mask.

“Uhh, so, um,” Harry mumbled.

“Spit it out, Curly,” the omega encouraged carefully.

“M’Harry,” he blurted out.

“Hi Harry, I’m Louis.”

Harry blinked slowly.

“Louis Montague?” he asked carefully.

“Wait, Harry Capulet?”

Harry bit his lip and removed his mask gently.

“Well fuck,” Louis sighed, pushing his own mask off. “This was not supposed to happen, y’know. You were not supposed to be a nice bloke. And you sure as shit weren’t supposed to be fit as fuck.”

Harry blinked once, then beamed brightly, dimples flashing in both cheeks.

“You think I’m fit as fuck?” he asked delightedly.

“No, fuck, shit, no, I didn’t say that,” Louis nearly fell over himself trying to protest, before his shoulders slumped and he waved a careless hand. “Fine, whatever. Yes. You’re fit. And you probably get told that at least a gazillion times a day.”

“Actually, you’re the first person to tell me that,” Harry corrected. “So it’s greatly appreciated, to be honest.”

Louis fell quiet, watching Harry carefully.

“Well, you’re welcome,” he eventually said.

Harry moved around to lean back against the balustrade, watching Louis just as intently.

“I actually have a question,” he said after a few moments.

“Oh God, another?” Louis groaned, moving to prop himself up against the wall.

“Do you know why you hate us?”

Louis shot him a confused look, opening his mouth to make what was probably a snarky reply before he seemed to realise that Harry was serious, and instead frowned as he considered the question seriously.

“I… don’t have a clue,” he said slowly. “Do you know why you hate us?”

“No one remembers,” Harry sighed, shrugging a shoulder. “Tried asking my father the other day when we were going through some random details and he just said ‘it is what it is, son’. Because that’s supposed to be enough of a response.”

Louis shook his head with a low chuckle.

“They want us to take over the packs, but they can’t even give us all the information,” he said in amusement. “Makes no sense, does it?”

“You’re… you’re taking over the running of the Montague pack?” Harry asked slowly.

“I’m perfectly capable,” Louis bristled for a moment, before relaxing again. “But no one knows the truth.” He pulled a face. “Except for your Liam, that is.”

“Wait, that you’re an Omega?” Harry stared at Louis incredulously.

“Uh huh.”

“Oh. Wait, Liam knows?”

“Uh huh.”

“... Oh.”

Silence fell between them as they both got lost in their thoughts, gazing out over the garden and the river.

But both felt that something big had just happened. And that something else, something bigger, was about to come along.


	4. ACT III

The sky was just starting to fade into a lighter colour, prophesying the oncoming sunrise, when Louis suddenly realised that he’d promised Zayn to be home before the morning arose. He sighed, dipping one last strawberry into the pot of melted chocolate Harry had asked a servant to bring to his room. The chocolate was starting to harden on the sides of the pot, little bits and pieces sticking to the smooth surface of it. 

“What?” Harry asked, watching as Louis turned the strawberry so it would be covered evenly. 

“The sun’s about to rise,” Louis frowned. 

“And?” 

“And Zayn will alert the guard if I’m not home come morning.” 

“When will you come back?” Harry asked, eyes still fixed on the piece of fruit that Louis was now slowly lifting to his mouth. 

“Soon,” Louis smiled, opening his lips to bite into his strawberry. He held eye-contact with Harry and watched his reaction, feeling an assured sense of déjà-vu as his pupils widened once again. This had been the game they’d been playing for the past hour or so and Louis could feel himself clenching with anticipation each time. He could smell that Harry wanted him – an unexpectedly sweet hint of dark chocolate in his otherwise herby and citrusy scent. Louis licked his lips, slowly rising to his feet from the cushions and blankets Harry had laid out for him on the cold balcony floor. Harry rose with him, almost like a magnetic pull. 

“You’ve got a little something–” he whispered, stepping over their picnic, suddenly much closer than Louis had expected. He almost bared his neck reflexively, but managed to conceal the urge with a head tilt. 

“Where?”

“Just here,” Harry raised his hand, his rings sparkling in the first rays of the morning sun. When Louis gave a slight nod, he took his thumb and wiped it gently over the corner of Louis’ mouth. 

He realized they’d both been holding their breath when their chests rose suspiciously high with their next inhale. Louis’ senses were flooded with the scent of herbal tea and that little hint of chocolate that made his heart flutter. 

Harry’s hand was still raised between them, so Louis guided it to his mouth and kissed the little speck of hardened chocolate away from his thumb. Harry’s chest trembled with a sound that Louis had rarely ever heard before. It was dark and rumbled in a way that made Louis shiver. He’d always reacted to growls with defiance before, now he just wanted to lay his head on Harry’s chest and listen to that sound forever. 

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, eyes wide. 

“It’s okay,” Louis purred. “I liked it.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he tried to fight a smile, but ultimately gave up. “Sounded well-manly,” he teased. 

“Oi,” Harry giggled. “I’m masculine, I promise.” 

“I can see that,” Louis tugged on one of Harry’s curls and Harry took the last tiny step to trap him by the balustrade. Now that they were touching Louis wondered how they had managed to go all night without it. Harry’s body wasn’t much taller or bigger than Louis’, but he managed to cage him in perfectly. His broader shoulders and sinewy limbs creating a fence around Louis that inexplicably made him feel defenceless and free. 

Louis trailed his eyes up Harry’s arms to his shoulders and landed on his face, delighting in the brightness the rising sun gave his eyes, and wondered when Harry would kiss him. His brows were drawn together, his bottom lip bitten in thought. Louis reached up to Harry’s jaw, hoping he would relax, and smiling when Harry’s lip was released – now an even pinker, more delicious shade than before. Louis knew he wasn’t supposed to take matters into his own hands in situations like this, but he’d been raised to be a leader, to go for what he wanted, when he wanted it. So he traced the sunlight on Harry’s cheekbone and leaned up, pressing a featherlight kiss to Harry’s mouth. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Harry with his eyes closed, following his lips when he retracted. Harry’s eyes slid open slowly, and Louis had to physically push him upright so he wouldn’t lose his balance and fall backwards off the balcony. 

“I’ve got to go now, Curly,” Louis whispered, standing on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “See you soon.” And with that he ducked under Harry’s arms and started his descent to the gardens. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he jogged away, all the way to the bridge. 

——— ♛ ———

“I was  _ this _ close to telling Paul,” Zayn hissed, pacing up and down Louis’ room. “It’s almost six in the morning, Louis! What the hell were you thinking?!” 

“Calm down, mate,” Louis said as he took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m here now, I’m fine.” 

“I can see that,” Zayn stopped his pacing to roll his eyes at his Pack Leader. “What the fuck took you so long anyway? And where’s your mask? Please tell me you didn’t lose it in their manor.” 

Louis patted at the top of his head, realizing that yes, he had left his mask behind at Harry’s. “It’s fine,” he smiled. 

“How can it be fine?” 

“Because it is. Trust me.” 

“Where has that ever gotten us before?” Zayn sighed again, dropping to a stool to start untying his shoes. “And why are you smiling like the cat that got the cream? Did you pull it off that well?” 

“Pull what off that well?” Louis gracelessly kicked his shoes off, before thinking the better of it and collecting them by the door to ask his valet to clean them later. 

“The...mischief?” Zayn asked slowly. 

“Oh, that,” Louis chuckled. “Yeah, that went well. Didn’t find his stamps but poured stuff all over and around his bed and smeared shaving cream on his mirror.” 

“And then?” 

Louis thought for a moment. “Then I ran into the lad with the pink jacket and we...had a picnic.” 

“Ah,” Zayn took time to process that, not commenting at all. Louis didn’t want Zayn to leave for his own room and Zayn didn’t seem like he wanted to go either—So Louis wordlessly threw a spare pair of trousers and a loose shirt his way. 

“How did the rest of your night go?” Louis asked after a while, when they’d both dressed down to pajamas. He patted the space beside him on the bed and frowned at the slight hesitation before Zayn climbed in. 

“I also met somebody,” Zayn said. “I followed the guy with the sword when he stormed off and he led me to an omega called Niall.” 

“Niall?” 

“Yeah,” Zayn smiled. “And lovely Niall told me that we’d been right. The guy charging at us before your pink-clad lad stopped him was none other than Liam Capulet himself.” 

“I know,” Louis nodded over a yawn. “Was that all you found out?” he asked, genuinely curious about this Niall figure.

“We talked more, into the early hours of the morning actually, but he didn’t tell me more about Liam or anything like that,” Zayn yawned as well. “We danced a bit though. He was very sweet and funny. I actually left through the front entrance like a proper guest,” Zayn giggled, turning on his side so his back was to Louis. 

“That’s nice.” Louis snuggled close to Zayn, spooning him and scenting him tiredly. Something about him smelled a bit off – almost like apples mixed with his cinnamon scent. Louis guessed it was Niall that had rubbed off on him. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind the scent at all, not even how sweet they were together. It was like apple pie, perfectly complementary, and if Louis had read him correctly, Zayn probably agreed. 

“Hey,” Zayn asked after another minute or so. “Do you have any idea why the Capulets are our enemies?” 

The image of a much younger Liam, face pressed against the window of the nurse’s room at school on the day he had presented as omega, crossed Louis’ mind for the second time in a few hours, but he quickly dismissed the thought, laughing instead. “No, I don’t.” 

“Why’s that funny?”

“Because they don’t know either.” 

“Is your clumsy alpha a Capulet as well?” Zayn wondered, turning his head a bit. 

“Yeah,” Louis sighed. “Harry’s the Alpha Heir, Liam’s little brother,” he whispered after a little while. 

“Shit,” Zayn murmured sympathetically. “What the hell are we going to do?”

“Right now we need to go to sleep,” Louis yawned again. “We’ll figure it out later.” 

——— ♛ ———

The sky was a deep shade of navy blue when Louis snuck into the Capulet gardens for the fifth time that week. He was slowly becoming an expert...and an insomniac. Spending night after night at Harry’s side, talking and kissing and making promises, was the only thing that got him through his days. Everybody seemed to notice the change, but nobody had said anything yet. Knowing Louis’ sisters, it wasn’t going to take them long to call him out on his odd behavior though...So Louis thought – as unconventional as it was – maybe he should make a move on Harry, make sure he was his before their families found out. Which was why he was currently standing underneath the balcony and throwing pebbles up to Harry’s window, with a rose clenched between his fingers and a poem in his breast pocket, close to his heart. 

“One day you’ll get caught, Lou,” Harry whispered, leaning down from the balcony. “Come up, quick! Before somebody sees you.”

Louis held the rose between his teeth and climbed up onto Harry’s balcony, swinging himself over the railing and landing with a quiet thud. 

“Hi.” Harry blushed, pointing at the rose. “Is that for me?” 

“Oh,” Louis said, taking it out of his mouth and handing it to Harry bashfully. “Hello, my love. I, um…Saw this in my sister’s rose garden and it reminded me of you.” 

“Thank you.” Harry took the rose and smelled it carefully. “Why did it remind you of me?” he asked, leading Louis inside through the curtains and putting the flower into a glass of water on his nightstand. 

“Um.” Louis looked down at the hardwood floor. “It’s got the same colour as your lips.” 

“Does it really?” Harry wondered, plucking out a petal and wandering to his dresser to hold it to his lips in a small mirror. “Oh, wow.” 

“Yeah,” Louis smiled, hopping from one foot to the other.

“Do you have any other gifts for me or why are you so nervous?” 

“I do, actually…Have something else for you,” Louis stuttered. He led Harry to sit down on his bed, hand stroking over his silk-covered arm before Harry grabbed it. 

“Go on, then.” 

“Yes,” Louis nodded, reaching into his jacket with his other hand and pulling out a well-worn piece of paper. “Um, I know this is unconventional, so forgive me if I make a fool of myself…” He cleared his throat. 

_ “You are the East, the rising sun,   
_ _ Chasing away the moon from her place in the sky.  
_ _ You are delicate and fair like fresh silk spun,   
_ _ Pure and white and void of dye.   
_ _ My every thought is chained to you.  
_ _ I know our passion lends us new power.   
_ _ It is you who burns away the morning dew,   
_ _ Leaving behind the fresh petals of my flower.   
_ _ I say this with the utmost certainty,   
_ _ And on your answer to my question depends my sanity:   
_ _ I want a home with you, a family, a garden, a cherry tree...  
_ __ O, fair Harry, my love. Will you marry me?”

Louis dropped to his knees on the last line of his poem, letting the piece of paper slip to the floor and staring at it, waiting for Harry’s answer. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of shame that he had taken the reins on such an important part of their relationship, even though he knew that Harry didn’t mind, and didn't particularly care for traditional gender roles. 

“Lou,” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. “Lou. Look at me.” Louis looked up. “Firstly, thank you. That was beautiful.” 

“‘Thank you’ is not what I’d hoped to hear,” Louis sighed, flashing a sad smile. 

“I’m not done,” Harry chided. “Do you really think we can do this? Do you really think we can marry each other and have it be seen and accepted?”

“Is our love strong enough to overpower the hatred in our elder’s hearts? The senseless hatred, might I add,” Louis asked back. 

“It can’t be as easy as that.” Harry shook his head. “Our names carry such weight, Louis. We carry legacies that we have to serve and protect.” 

“I don’t care for my name, or my legacy, if I can have you.”

“Are you not Louis? And a Montague?” 

“Not if either of those things should displease you,” Louis vowed. “I’ll throw away my name and my title if it means I get to spend the rest of my life by your side.”

“You risk your life every night by coming to see me,” Harry started, reaching to hold both of Louis’ hands. “Your name and your title shall belong to you for that alone.” 

“I will be myself only if I have your hand tied to mine. I don’t want to hide the best thing that ever happened to me. Still, right now, we are protected by the night, baby. She has her shining cloak wrapped around us,” Louis whispered. 

“That she has.” Harry paused, brows drawn together, loose curls falling in his face as he looked down to him. “I cannot accept your proposal without you answering a question of my own: Do you well and truly love me?” 

“I swear by the moon.” 

“Don’t swear by things that are ever-changing,” Harry shook his head. “Swear by what is my most precious thing...Swear by yourself or don’t swear at all.” 

“I will swear by what is most darling to me,” Louis said, looking up with glassy eyes. “I swear by  _ you _ that I love you.” 

Harry nodded, a single tear dropping onto his silk shirt. “Then I shall accept your proposal, Louis Montague,” he said, pulling Louis up to his lap and kissing him fervently. They kissed and kissed until Louis swore he could taste chocolate on Harry’s tongue, addicting in a way that nothing else had ever been. And they fell, tangled together onto Harry’s bed, breathless and blushing with swollen lips stretched to love-struck smiles. 

“I’ll talk to the priest tomorrow. He will be more willing if I do it,” Harry whispered after a long silence, tracing patterns on Louis’ back. 

Louis sighed. “Let’s keep the way of this proposal to ourselves. It is most intimate and only for us to know. Our genders cannot stand in the way of our wedding.”

“You know I would let you do it, want you to do it even, if it were the same,” Harry insisted. “I am in love with the way you take charge.” 

“I know,” Louis smiled. “You wouldn’t dare hold my hand had I not kissed you that first night.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Harry agreed. He leaned over and bit at Louis’ jaw playfully. “But I would still be utterly enchanted by your beauty and temperament, my betrothed.” 

——— ♛ ———

It was eerily quiet a couple nights later, when Louis and Zayn walked to church, their shoes clicking on the cobblestone pavement. Louis kept trying to fix his tie even though it was perfectly in place. He really wished he could’ve worn something more extravagant... 

Though the idea of Harry in a wedding gown excited both him and his betrothed, they’d decided to try and please the traditional stance of the friar as much as they could by simply wearing their Sunday best to the ceremony. He was already doing them an unimaginable service by performing this wedding without their families and in the middle of the night. 

Louis chose Zayn as his best man and Harry said he would try to persuade Niall, which excited Zayn to the point where he almost skipped all the way across the bridge. Would Niall recognize him? Louis had no idea, and he told Zayn as much about once every five minutes. 

They arrived in front of the small tower of the church a few minutes early, so Zayn went in to check if everything was ready while Louis smoked a cigarette to calm his nerves. He didn’t even know why he was nervous. He knew they were doing the right thing, he knew he loved Harry, his alpha, the only one who not only put up with his need to be in charge, but encouraged it. He loved him more than anything in the world and by a wonder, it was reciprocated. Maybe he was nervous on his advisor’s behalf. Yes, that must be it! Though his and Harry’s relationship was burdened with societal pressures and a deep family history of animosity, Zayn and Niall, should they fall for each other, would enter a relationship alienating them from a large part of society. 

Just as Louis put out his cigarette with the ball of his foot on the ground, Zayn walked out and grabbed his arm. 

“They’re ready,” he whispered, as he pulled Louis into the red brick building. They both made a sign of the cross at the door and then, like it was nothing, Zayn started leading him down the aisle. The large room was cold and empty save for the friar and Harry standing at the altar with somebody, probably Niall, close behind him. It felt like the moment was lacking music. The normally busy and overwhelming nave now smelled only of incense and the faint note of old oak benches. 

As they got closer to the front of the room, Louis recognized the trousers Harry was wearing as the same ones he’d worn the night of their first meeting, now a week ago. The gold galon stripe on the side seam glittered faintly in the moonlight streaming in through the stained glass windows. Louis’ eyes wandered over the simple tuxedo jacket paired with it and landed on the rose fixed onto Harry’s lapel. Louis himself had stolen another of the perfectly cerise coloured roses from Lottie’s garden and fixed it to his own. They were matching. 

“I believe we are gathered here today to celebrate a momentous occasion for two noble houses unlike any other,” Friar James started. “It is an honour bestowed upon me by God to join these houses in peace and prosperity before the eyes of the Lord and the witnesses the betrothed have chosen.” 

The priest looked to both Louis and Harry and they stepped forward, automatically reaching for each other’s hands as they stood in front of the priest. 

“Yes,” the friar smiled, his round cheeks pushing his eyes half closed. “I will need you to join hands before I can tie your bond.” He reached under their joined fingers and lifted their hands up, laying a bright white piece of cloth on top. 

“Repeat after me: I, Harry Edward Capulet, take thee, Louis William Montague,” he said, waiting for Harry to repeat after him. Zayn sighed a happy sigh and Niall took a sharp breath when Harry spoke the words. 

“...to be my wedded spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward...for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” When Harry finished his vows, the priest wrapped one end of the cloth around their hands once more. And when Louis finished saying his part, he did it again, tying the loose ends on top of their hands. 

“I now pronounce you married in the eyes of God,” the friar said with another bright smile. “You may kiss each other.” 

It was awkward with their hands literally tied, and Louis felt weird about kissing somebody in church, but the moment their lips met...all of that was forgotten. All his worries and sorrows were gone and he didn’t even mind not having his hand free as long as their lips could stay connected. Harry’s lips felt like a fresh glass of water on a scathing hot summer day. They felt like the first bite of a meal so delicious and perfectly cooked that his entire being thrummed in satisfaction. Kissing Harry was the most exciting yet natural thing Louis had ever had the pleasure of doing. The fates and the muses were joining in the most harmonious choir in Louis' ears and he never wanted to miss kissing and touching and loving Harry for a single day in his life ever again. And he didn’t have to. How wonderful. 

They broke apart, startled, when the church door fell closed with a loud click.


	5. ACT IV

Harry couldn’t begin to describe the elation he felt on hearing those words from the friar: married in the eyes of God. Then to have them followed by the soft and tender kiss of his beloved, his _husband_ , as a way of sealing the promises they’d exchanged… he couldn’t imagine anything feeling better. Although, he considered, there was still the process of actual mating to go through, which was probably going to feel pretty damn good too.

But first - he sighed as he turned towards the church door, which despite the bang was still ajar after Niall had left through it.

“What was that?” Louis asked, slipping his free arm around Harry.

“I’m gonna guess that Niall’s gone off to tell someone that I’ve married a Montague,” Harry replied ruefully, before he looked at Louis. “I may have left that part out when I was trying to get him here.”

“Why would you do that?” Louis stared at him.

“I didn’t want him to freak out and refuse to come,” Harry huffed. “I didn’t expect him to just disappear on me mid-ceremony though. I thought he’d at least feel duty-bound to stay to thank the friar.”

“Apparently not.”

“I think I may have been part of the problem,” Zayn interjected, raising a hand sheepishly.

Harry looked at Louis’ best man in confusion.

“How come?”

“I met Niall the night of your party,” Zayn began to explain. “We hit it off really well. But I left out the fact that I’m a Montague too. So it was a double blow for him, I guess?”

“That would probably do it, yeah,” Harry sighed heavily, before glancing back at Zayn again. “He really likes you. Won’t stop talking about you. But I didn’t realise you were with Lou.” He eyed his husband. “And you never told me that you weren’t on your own at the ball.”

“I thought you’d seen me with Zayn,” Louis protested.

“Hmm, possibly,” Harry narrowed his eyes playfully. “I think you’re gonna have to make it up to me at some point though.”

“You two go off to do your bonding thing,” Zayn put in, before the newlyweds could get too teasing and amorous in front of him. “I’ll see if I can find Niall before he does anything stupid.”

“Be careful,” Louis immediately said. “We’re in Capulet territory, don’t forget.”

“People won’t even know I’m there,” Zayn promised.

He gave Louis a quick hug, before he too disappeared out of the church door.

“So then,” Louis turned to face Harry. “Do we have somewhere special to go for the next part of our ceremony?”

“I thought we’d go back to my room at the estate,” Harry suggested. “What better place to properly make you mine than the place we fell in love?”

They looked around at the sound of the friar politely clearing his throat behind them, both of them having completely forgotten about his presence there as he quietly went about tidying up the altar.

“We, uh, we’re gonna go,” Louis stammered out, blushing hard.

“Yes, yes,” Harry nodded in agreement. “Thank you so much, Brother James. We are indebted to you, and incredibly grateful for your agreement to having done the ceremony at this time.”

“Yes, thank you so much,” Louis reiterated.

The friar looked at them with a beatific smile, before reaching out to unfasten the cloth from around their still-joined hands.

“You are both very welcome,” he said softly. “Go, my children. Be happy. Love each other.”

With a bow of his head, he left them both to retire to his rooms in the rear of the church. Harry looked at Louis with a soft smile, gently squeezing his hand.

“Shall we go?” he asked quietly.

“I think we should,” Louis nodded.

Harry ducked his head, nuzzling against Louis’ throat, breathing in the soft scent of vanilla and sandalwood and letting out a low purr.

“There’s a carriage waiting outside,” he murmured. “Let’s go.”

Once they returned to the Capulet estate, the couple snuck into the house, Harry using his knowledge of the servants’ passages to get Louis up to his rooms unseen. As soon as they were safely within the confines of Harry’s opulent quarters, the desire to succumb to their natural urges overtook everything else, and their bonding was completed.

As they lay together in the large bed, Harry gently ran his fingertips over the bonding mark on the side of Louis’ neck, smiling as the Omega purred and buried his face in Harry’s chest.

“I had no idea what this was going to be like,” Harry admitted, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

“Me neither,” Louis murmured. “But it definitely exceeds anything I could ever have imagined.”

——— ♕ ———

He couldn’t help it - a huge part of him knew that he was betraying Harry by leaving like that, but hearing that Harry was marrying a Montague? And not only that, but Zayn, the Omega he’d been talking to and flirting with, and if he was completely honest, was starting to have feelings for… he was a Montague as well?

Niall stopped and sighed heavily as the church door slammed behind him. He ran his hands over his face as he took a breath, took a moment to try and calm his racing heart. Glancing over his shoulder at the church, his loyalties tore at him, trying to understand and decide what his next course of action should be.

He huffed out a sigh and dropped his head back, looking up at the sky for a moment, before he started out on foot back towards the Capulet estate. He needed to speak to Liam, and possibly Lord Capulet. They would be best positioned to decide what was to be done.

Niall jogged through the streets, taking the shortcuts and back alleys he knew from the carefree days growing up with the two Capulet boys. Within a few minutes, he was letting himself in through the back gate and the back door, slipping up the staircases to knock on Liam’s door.

“Niall?” Liam looked confused as he opened the door. “It’s late. What is it?”

“I’m sorry to wake you,” he immediately apologised. “I just had to come to you. Harry’s… done something.”

Liam raised an eyebrow but stepped back, gesturing for Niall to enter the room, and take a seat on the chaise.

“Okay, what’s my little brother done this time?” he sighed, leaning against the sideboard and folding his arms over his chest.

“He got married tonight,” Niall blurted out, not knowing of any other way to deliver that particular piece of news.

Liam sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Of course he did,” he muttered. “What else?”

“What?”

“There must be more to it than that, or you wouldn’t be this wound up, Nialler,” Liam elaborated. “So what else did he do?”

“He married a Montague,” Niall said slowly, already starting to wince as he pre-empted Liam’s reaction. “Louis Montague, to be exact.”

Liam stared at Niall.

“He married Louis Montague,” he said flatly. “The head of the Montagues. That’s who he married. Harry. Our Harry.”

“Uh huh,” Niall nodded. “About twenty minutes ago. Brother James presided.”

“For fuck sake,” Liam sighed again, looking at the ceiling briefly, before looking at Niall again. “You realise that Louis has only done this to gain control over the pack, right? He’s an Omega.”

“I… what?” Niall frowned in confusion. “I know Louis’ an Omega. But I actually had no idea that he was the head of the Montague pack. How does that work?”

Liam shook his head and waved a hand in annoyance.

“It’s all to do with his lineage, and his parents, and his position in the pack,” he said dismissively. “I didn’t really ask for details when the pack leaders met up and this was announced. I was just annoyed that we were supposed to take him seriously.” He glanced over at Niall. “That’s confidential information, Niall. I swore an oath not to share it. So please do not spread it around.”

“Well, he’s married H now, hasn’t he,” Niall replied. “It’s not like anything I say will be that much of a revelation.”

Liam let out a groan of frustration.

“Fuck sake!” he suddenly exploded. “Why? Why does he have to do this? What the fuck is going on? I’m not even sure who I’m more angry at right now - Montague, for dragging my little brother into this shit, or Harry, for being so goddamn fucking gullible!” He picked up a decorative vase from the sideboard, hefted it, and threw it at the nearest wall, causing Niall to flinch and let out a low whine. “Shit, sorry, Ni. Sorry.” Liam ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just pissed off. I’m gonna have to go wake Father up for him to deal with this. And I just… I know it’s not going to go well. He doesn’t even know about Louis’ status, it’s just all the other shit with the Montagues.”

“That no one even knows about anymore,” Niall pointed out hesitantly.

“Right!” Liam gestured with a hand. “I’ve been trying to work out what it could’ve been, to see if there’s any way of resolving the entire issue - because you know I absolutely hate conflict of any kind - but there is literally no record of it anywhere. It’s like… all of a sudden the Montagues and Capulets just hated each other, with no tangible reason for it.”

“Maybe this is the thing to unite us at last then?” Niall carefully suggested. “This wedding, this marriage… it could be the resolution you’ve been looking for.”

“No,” Liam immediately shook his head. “No, I don’t believe that at all. I think Montague’s working an angle.” He let out a low growl and threw open his wardrobe, pulling out his jacket and slipping it on, before shoving his feet into his boots. “I have to go and awaken Father, let him make this decision. Because it’s far too big for me to take on.”

Niall sighed, a part of him now having regretted coming to Liam in the first place, but knowing that this confrontation was going to happen sooner or later anyway.

Before he could even begin to say anything either in support of Liam’s decision to wake his father or otherwise, Liam had marched to the door again and disappeared out through it. With a muttered curse, Niall jumped to his feet and followed.

The pair made their way through the large chateau until they reached the master suite. Liam knocked once, and entered without awaiting a response. Niall hesitantly stepped into the doorway, but went no further, instead respecting the territory of the pack elder while knowing that he would also be able to hear what was happening in the room where he was anyway.

“Excuse me, Father,” Liam greeted. “Apologies for awaking you, but there is something that needs your attention immediately.”

“What is it?” Alpha Capulet sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “What’s happened that you cannot handle, son?”

“Harry married the leader of the Montague pack this evening,” Liam said bluntly.

At that statement, Alpha Capulet looked up sharply.

“Harry married another Alpha?” he demanded.

“No, no,” Liam said quickly. “The leader of the Montague pack is an Omega. It was something of a great secret, and I swore an oath not to share this information when I was given it. However, I feel that in this particular instance, the need for transparency is greater.”

“What do you think is happening?” the Alpha asked.

“I’m concerned that Montague is using Harry as a way of getting into the Capulets,” Liam continued. “With the intention of gaining control, or influence over what we do and our territories.”

“You have reason to believe that would be the case?”

“I can see no other reason why they would be wed in the dead of night,” Liam shrugged. “They obviously knew that it wouldn’t be accepted easily by either pack. I can’t comprehend anything else.”

Alpha Capulet sighed heavily.

“Where is Harry?”

“In his rooms by now, I believe,” Niall interjected from the doorway, before nodding in deference as the Alpha looked at him sharply. “With his new husband, sir.”

“If there is a bonding taking place, we are unable to disturb such a holy ceremony,” the Alpha declared. “No matter how much we may disagree with its occurrence.” He glanced at Liam. “We will have to wait outside the suite. It will be evident from the scent when the process is complete. We will enter then.”

“Yes, Father,” Liam nodded in agreement. “I’ll await you outside.”

Within fifteen minutes, the trio were waiting outside Harry’s rooms, all shifting uncomfortably at the sounds that were easily heard through the thick wood. Eventually a howl - very obviously that of an Omega - echoed through the building. Liam immediately reached for the door handle, with the intention of entering, but was stopped by his father’s hand on his arm.

“Wait, son,” Alpha Capulet said softly. “There is the settling time. This needs to be allowed. Otherwise we will find your brother still locked inside Montague, and that is not necessary for anyone here.”

Liam promptly blushed and stepped back again, shaking his head.

“Of course not,” he mumbled. “I had forgotten. Apologies, Father.”

“No apology necessary, Liam. It is not something you have yet experienced, so it’s unsurprising that you’re not fully aware of the process.” The Alpha paused for a moment. “I feel that it’s in your future though, my son. You will not be alone for much longer.”

“Thank you, Father,” Liam bowed his head deferentially. “I trust in your words and your knowledge.”

The Alpha smiled softly, gently squeezing his elder son’s arm reassuringly, as the small group continued to wait.

——— ♕ ———

As the newlywed couple slowly separated, but remained curled together on the bed, Harry gazed into his husband’s eyes.

“So,” he murmured.

“So?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“So, I’m guessing we’ll need to explain this whole thing to our families at some point,” Harry elaborated.

“Hmm, the family talk,” Louis nodded. “That’s gonna be fun, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah. High up there on the list of the most fun things to discuss, along with the sex talk, the knotting talk, and how to properly clean your penis.”

Louis blinked slowly.

“Do I even want to know about that last one?” Louis queried.

“Probably not,” Harry shook his head. “Alpha penis cleaning is a pain --”

Before he could continue, the doors to his suite flew open, and in marched Liam, the Alpha Capulet, and Niall a half step behind. Harry immediately reached for the bedsheets, protecting Louis from prying eyes.

“Excuse me!” he protested, his eyes flashing with anger as he moved to use his body to shield Louis as well. “What is the meaning of this?”

“We heard about the wedding,” Liam stated firmly. “We’re here to find out exactly what Montague is getting from this… this liaison.”

“I beg your pardon!” Harry seethed. “Who do you think you are, Liam?”

“I am here on behalf of the Alpha!” came the reply.

“Except the Alpha himself is here, so what was it really?” Harry growled. “Wanted to get a look at an Omega? See what it is you’re missing out on?”

“Enough, children,” the Alpha Capulet’s voice rumbled into the room, causing all there to duck their heads and bare their throats in submission. “Liam, step back. Harry, you and your Omega get yourselves properly attired for company. We’ll await you in your lounge.”

With that, he ushered Liam and Niall back into the outer room of Harry’s suite, leaving Harry and Louis alone once more. Harry snarled softly, immediately leaping to shut the bedroom door, before he turned back to his husband.

“Lou?” he murmured worriedly.

“M’okay,” Louis whispered, shivering a little as the after effects of the Alpha command voice slowly left him. “S-sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Harry immediately said. “It’s my family who’ve stormed in here uninvited.” He slipped his arms around Louis, gently scenting the bond mark. “I’m sorry you were scared.”

“I’m not scared now,” Louis whispered, burrowing into Harry’s embrace. “But I think we need to get dressed and go see your father. Because he stopped Liam from laying into us, and that’s something we need to understand.”

“Hmm,” Harry mumbled, reluctant to move from their bed. “Okay. You’re right.”

Slowly they both dragged themselves up and donned clothing suitable for discussion with Harry’s father, before Harry slipped his hand into Louis’ and led the way out to the lounge. There, they found the Alpha Capulet sat in a single armchair, Niall curled up on the end of a chaise, and Liam pacing frustratedly to and fro.

“Father,” Harry greeted him stiffly.

“Son,” the Alpha replied. “And my new son-in-law, I presume?”

“This is Louis,” Harry said carefully. “My husband and bonded mate.”

The Alpha smiled softly.

“Yes, son,” he nodded. “I can see that quite clearly.”

Liam looked at the Alpha with a frown.

“But Father --” he began.

“No, Liam,” the Alpha interrupted, holding up a hand. “This is a true bonding, formed of love, trust, and complete respect. There is no malice, no deviousness, no underhandedness here.” He looked at Liam. “I know you believed that Montague was cheating your brother, but as Pack Alpha, even if I _have_ stepped down officially, I can see their bond - it is a genuine one.”

Liam looked confused as he stepped back, while Louis squeezed Harry’s hand once, before stepping forward to address the Alpha.

“Alpha Capulet,” he began, bowing his head once as tradition dictated. “I apologise for the secrecy surrounding my wedding to your son, Harry. We were concerned that there would be too much against our alliance, so felt that remaining covert was the best option.”

“I fully understand, Leader Montague,” the Alpha replied, maintaining the same tradition. “While I would have preferred to bear witness to my Alpha Heir’s wedding, I support your decision to remain private. However, I feel that I must reassure you both that I fully accept and support your bonding. An ability of Capulet Alphas is to view bonds as though they are cords, wrapping around each person involved. Young Liam will come into this ability upon my death,” he added in an aside to Liam himself, before returning his attention to Louis and Harry. “Your cords are complementary shades of green and blue, and they are the thickest and strongest I’ve seen in many years. In fact, you remind me of the bond I shared with Harry and Liam’s Omega father - that was the last time I witnessed such a strong bond.”

Harry reached out, gently squeezing Louis’ fingers at those words.

“Thank you,” Louis replied, his voice a little shaky. “It means a great deal to us both that you support us.” He cleared his throat and looked up at the Alpha. “I hope that you feel able to support us further when we go to tell my pack of the marriage.”

“Leave that to me, child,” Alpha Capulet insisted. “It’s about time this entire mess was resolved. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that a resolution formed of love is infinitely better than one formed of spilled blood.” He gave them both a tender smile. “Be well, be happy, and love each other, my sons. We will hold a ball in your honour once your bonding has settled fully. But for now, we will leave you in peace.”

Before anyone could move, the door flung open and a panting Zayn practically fell in the door.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he realised he had the attention of the room.

“You okay, Zaynie?” Louis asked, looking at him worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah, I just… couldn’t find Niall,” Zayn gasped out. “Uh, but I guess you know where he is.”

Niall waved shyly from the chaise, blushing hard when Alpha Capulet turned his gaze on him.

“A weak bond already, young Niall,” he said gently. “You have my approval to pursue this. Let it grow stronger.”

Niall blushed even more and quickly waved Zayn to sit with him.

“One other thing, Alpha Capulet,” Louis said softly. “The hatred between our packs… what do we do with it?”

“It will be resolved with this union,” the Alpha gestured to him and Harry. “We do not know how or why this deep conflict came to be.” He paused briefly. “Are you aware, Leader Montague?”

Louis immediately shook his head.

“No, I have no idea,” he said ruefully. “Unfortunately, the only members of my pack who may have known are my parents, and Zayn’s parents. They all died when Zayn and I were mere pups - some obscure illness that our medics could never understand.”

“My apologies and condolences to you both. That sounds like it may have been the same thing that took my dear Edmund from me,” the Alpha sighed. “And, as there is no full understanding of what happened so long ago, I’m certain this can be resolved now. I will approach the remainder of your elders in the morning.”

“I have one confession to make,” Louis suddenly said. “Before you go. Uh. Liam?”

“Yes?” Liam looked at him quizzically.

“Your rooms, after the ball?” Louis continued, aiming a swift elbow into Harry’s stomach on hearing the Alpha snort behind him.

“What about them?” Liam eyed Louis suspiciously. “Are you saying that was you?”

“I… may have been involved in the arrangement of your clothing on the bed,” Louis admitted. “And, uh… maybe sprayed your mirror with foam?”

“Maybe?”

Harry chose that moment to interject.

“C’mon Li, you’ve basically got a confession and an apology right there,” he pointed out.

“No, no,” Liam held up a hand. “I have half of a confession, but nothing remotely resembling an apology as of yet.”

Louis pulled a face as he shifted his weight, the entire situation going against his whole character.

“I’m sorry if anything untoward occurred in your rooms,” he managed to get out through only marginally gritted teeth.

“It’s fine,” Liam shrugged. “Wasn’t anything permanent, and it was quite amusing, to be honest.”

“You were ranting about it for days!” Niall pointed out.

“Only because I thought it was someone who’d actually been invited,” Liam explained. “I couldn’t understand who would’ve done it, or why. Now that I know it was Louis, well,” he shrugged. “I’m guessing it was payback for what happened when you presented?”

“Got it in one,” Louis nodded.

“What happened when you presented?” Harry asked with a frown.

“I, uh, I may have accidentally spied… when Louis presented,” Liam admitted. “I was on Montague territory when I shouldn’t have been, and I smelled an Omega. Went to investigate, and found Louis in the throes of his first heat. Zayn caught me as I was leaving, caught me off-guard and managed to get me locked up until Louis was free. At which time, Louis laid down the law regarding his status, and I swore an oath to never tell another person.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Kept my word, until tonight. When I thought you were tricking my brother,” he added to Louis. “I told my father and Niall.”

“But I already knew,” Niall piped up.

“It’s fine,” Louis sighed. “It is what it is. And I guess everyone’s going to find out sooner or later. But at least this way, we can negotiate a proper alliance between our packs, and we can move forward.”

“Indeed,” Alpha Capulet stood up. “And now we are definitely leaving you both to the remainder of your bonding. We will see you in the morning, and then we will discuss the telling of the Montagues of this new alliance.”


	6. EPILOGUE

_ Warm peace this morning’s carrying,  _

_ The sun, with great joy, rises high:  _

_ For now, a year has passed since marrying… _

_ Feuds have been buried, where bridges now lie: _

_ For never was a story more merry _

_ Than this of Louis and his Harry. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, we would greatly appreciate kudos and comments or a reblog of [the tumblr post.](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/627293509445107712/with-loves-light-wings-by-4ureyesonly28)
> 
> You can find a fashion mood board with illustrations for this fic [here](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/627548513176338432/with-loves-light-wings-by-4ureyesonly28)! xx


End file.
